


First Love

by princessvivienne



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvivienne/pseuds/princessvivienne
Summary: Sungmin is suddenly transferred from overseas to their main Seoul branch because of a certain accident he witnessed. How will he react to the mysterious and enamoring voice of a particular man at a certain bar and to his new boss?Sungmin has never been in love or has ever known how to love, but this man makes his heart flutter and gives him butterflies.But First Loves never last.





	1. One

“Yah! Lee Sungmin!”, a short, sandy blonde male shouted, a finger pointed accusingly at an equally short male. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, a fearsome look you wouldn’t expect from a man so short and friendly looking. 

 

‘Lee Sungmin’ flinched heavily at the words of his friend, Ryeowook. Sungmin, shorter in stature himself, could only watch his friend scold him through regretful eyes. It was barely 8PM and he had just arrived at the bar after his flight from China. Though the flight was short, to Sungmin, it felt far too long for his liking. He missed Korea, the food, and his friends- except Ryeowook, who was proving to be a great annoyance. 

 

Sungmin, in all his dark under eye and black haired glory, was sitting isolated in a booth in one of quieter bars in Seoul. Though he loved his friend dearly, what brought him to the bar was not a visit, it was an attempt to meet someone to relieve the needs he had been craving for since Korea came into view. “In the Closet” is a bar owned by Kim Ryeowook, the great annoyance that was currently staring Sungmin down with his arms crossed.

 

Despite the bar being in one of the busiest cities in Korea, the customers were always entirely men. It was as if was an intentional gay bar - which it is, and if the name wasn’t obvious enough, nobody would point it out. It wasn’t hurting anybody anyway. 

 

“Sungmin hyung! How dare you show your face here after months!”, his friend continued, angrily slipping in the booth to sit next to him. Ryeowook stared at him with such intense, watering eyes that Sungmin could barely look away, guilt beginning to resound though his chest. It was not as if he didn’t visit intentionally; finances were always tight, Ryeowook knew this.

 

Over the course of their relationship, Ryeowook had come to know Sungmin in and out- from how he manscaped to his love of pink- financial issues included. There was not much Sungmin could do to solve the crisis, so he dove head-first into school. By pouring himself strenuously, he secured himself several scholarships.

 

“Aish, Ryeowook-ah. If I had known you were going to be so damn annoying, I would’ve gone to see my family first.”, Sungmin sighed, crossing his arms and huffing, his black hair falling over his left eye. To anybody observing, they would have noticed how his lower lip jutted out, and his eyes sparkled. It was ‘The’ look, Sungmin’s ‘power pout’. This single look had the power to silence any beast, at least that was what Sungmin liked to believe. In reality his power could only, at most, momentarily distract his opponent. 

 

“Aww, hyung! You came to see me before your parents? You know I was kidding, I missed seeing your face”, the sandy blonde cooed, clapping his hands in delight. Sungmin only puffed his cheeks out in response, earning a squeal from his friend. He definitely didn’t come to be scolded.

“Sometimes you’re just too cute for your own good, I can’t even stay angry.” Ryeowook giggled, grasping Sungmins shoulder affectionately albeit slightly firm before giving a shout.

 

“Yah! Henry! Two Jack Rabbits over here. Now.”, spoken with such an authoritative voice, Sungmin was almost glad he no longer worked under his friend. Despite the latter being years younger and barely 5’7, his voice was booming, high pitched and shrill. It took years for Sungmin to stop flinching every time his friend would raise his voice, even then it still got to him at times.

 

Ryeowook was indeed a tiny man, but his height was nothing to look over (LOL). Underneath the well styled hair, and youthful visage, slept a dormant devil. Sungmin has seen Ryeowook chase out drunks more than twice his size; a feat very few could ever attain. The manager himself was as thin as bones, but in this case, his bark was just as bad as his bite. 

 

Less than a minute later, a tall, amber-haired young male came to their booth in long, elegant strides. He carried a black tray, providing a platform for two pink cocktails. Henry bowed slightly to the both of them, before turning to leave. Before the young ginger waiter could even take a step, he felt a strong slap against his arse.

 

“Mochi! Long time no see!”, Sungmin smiled, giving the blushing waiter another slap on his behind. “Still firm as ever. Keep up the good work!”

 

Henry’s scowl quickly turned into a wide smile as Ryeowook giggled. The three of them went way back. Modesty and respect barely existed between them; they were simply a trio of fools.

 

“Bunny-hyung!”, Henry exclaimed, his hands over his head in excitement. “I could barely recognize you without the blonde hair and bunny ears!”, Recalling how the elder used to prance around the bar in a suggestive outfit. It wasn’t too long ago, that Sungmin was one the hottest waiter of the bar.

 

Sungmin felt a his cheeks redden, rivalling the waiter’s hair as Ryeowook snickered into his cocktail. “Aigoo, Henry. This is why you’re my favourite.”

 

“Yah! Henry, Kim Ryeowook. You’re both so lucky that this place is like a second home to me that I don’t try to burn it all down. You’re lucky I love you both so much and that I like free drinks”, Sungmin pouted, taking his Jack Rabbit and took it down his throat. Something about how the sugary and fruity drink burned the back of his throat always made his toes curl. 

 

Henry quickly turned to leave, dodging Sungmin’s hand before it could make contact with his throbbing arse. Before anymore of his time could be interrupted, Sungmin nestled back into his spot in the booth, shutting his eyes for a moment, taking in the sounds of chatter around him and the soft beat of the music. He meant it when he said the bar was like a second home. The smell of alcohol; of cigarettes; of occasional throw-up; it was all of everything he could define as home. For nearly two years, Sungmin had been working overseas. For nearly two years, Sungmin was in China, struggling to communicate with the people. He had missed his family so much but he knew it was necessary. In the end, he knew that all his hard work would pay off.

 

While the language barrier definitely affected his social life outside of work, Sungmin had never had an issue with partners and satisfying his needs- his cravings. And that was another reason why Sungmin had headed straight for the infamous secretly gay bar, ‘In the Closet’. ‘In the Closet’ stood proudly in the heart of the city, amongst the business of the world, hidden, closeted if you will, from the average customer. 

 

“Sungmin-hyung! I almost forgot to mention. We have this new act that started a weeks ago. I think you’ll love him”, Ryeowook teased knowingly, the mention of love always annoying Sungmin. The poor man has never had a boyfriend, let alone a romantic gesture from anybody. It was almost hard to believe. The foxy, irresistible Sungmin, who appealed to both men and women, has never been on a date or been in love. He often liked to think the reason was because he was a workaholic, but the truth he was aware of was that he was just afraid. Fear always holds certain power on people.

 

Sungmin hummed, irritated by his friend but continued to sip as his pretty, pink drink. The only thing he could love right now was a hand on his cock while someone fucked him vehemently. But this would have to wait, seeing as his friend had no intentions to leave him for most of the night. Suddenly, the soft beat of the music stopped and the chatter ceased. Sungmin frowned, he was just beginning to lose himself to the atmosphere when the lights dimmed, and the people began cheering behind him. 

 

“And there he is. Go ahead and take a look, hyung. Otherwise you’re missing out”, his friend snorted, his full attention on the cause of the cheering.

 

Unable to contain his curiosity, Sungmin shifted his body and turned to the mysterious man he would “love”. Several feet behind his booth, sat on a stool, was arguably one of the most handsome men on the earth. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the man locked his gaze on him. Sungmin could only gaze back, ignoring his friends whisper of “yah! He’s looking at you!”.

 

Sitting on the stool placed in the middle of the bars stage was a tall brunette. His hair was ruffled and fluffy, and perched on his nose were a pair of black horn rimmed glasses. His legs, Sungmin thought, were probably the longest, and the most slender he had ever seen. Though the brunette was tall and his limbs were slender, his thighs had a thickness to them that probably connected to a rather thick bum. Sungmin licked his lips as he brought his gaze back to the others eyes. 

 

Sungmin was a picky partner, he would admit. But from what he saw in the singer, only raised his expectations even higher. Never would another opportunity to ogle at such beauty come again. While the two were locked in a heated gaze, the man opened his mouth, plump lips spread almost sensually. The melody of sound began, his voice poured out like honey, it clung to Sungmin’s ears. Sungmin could only watch in silence as he felt his heart tug at the emotion he heard in the music. Though the lyrics were about losing love, Sungmin could only feel deep romance and longing in the voice. He could feel these emotions stirring in his heart as it clenched tightly. In fact, he almost thought that the voice was similar to his favourite artist, “Autumn Prince”.

 

Autumn Prince was a balladeer who’s voice could make Sungmin feel so much raw emotion and even bring him to the point of tears. Though the balladeers real name and face have never been revealed, he liked to imagine that he would look ideal, almost like the man currently singing.

 

Too soon did the song end as the lights returned to their normal level and Sungmin felt himself get dragged back to reality from a familiar annoying voice.

 

“-llo? Hello? Sungmin-ssi. Bunny?” Ryeowook asked comically, waving his hand over Sungmins dazed look, flinching as the latter suddenly turned to him, a nasty glare in his eyes.  “What? Ryeowook. What?”

 

Ryeowook let out a shaky laugh, “What did you think? He’s handsome right?”

“Right hyung?”, Henry added teasingly, before quickly scrambling off to protect his behind from further harassment. 

 

The mysterious singer was handsome. But Sungmin didn’t want to admit this to anybody. He didn’t want to give Ryeowook the pleasure of being right.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll introduce you.”, The sandy blonde chimed, gesturing for the singer on stage to come.

“Wait!, Ryeowook don’t. Please”, Sungmin begged, giving him the Look. But before he could open his mouth in protest, he felt a presence behind him and tensed. Tearing his eyes- his glare away from his friend, he glanced shyly at the man beside him, his heart thumping rapidly. Those chocolate colored eyes only stared back at him. Though brown eyes were common in the asian race, those eyes seemed so interesting and deep, so much that Sungmin found it difficult to look away. 

 

“Kyu-ah, this is Sungminnie. He used to work for me back in the day.”, Ryewook introduced, finally emptying his glass of pink liquid.

 

Kyu smirked slightly was the flustered man, “Nice to meet you…Sungminnie…”

 

“Sung…Sungmin…my name is Sungmin”, he forced out, finding it extremely awkward to converse. If it was for sex or pleasure he would never have hesitance in his voice but he found Kyu to be so enamoring, and his voice so seductive that The Lee Sungmin actually felt shy.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the evening went smoothly, at least by Sungmin’s standards. After Kyu had introduced himself, Ryeowook had cheekily insisted that Kyu join the two of them for drinks, much to Sungmins chagrin, though he was secretly overjoyed. Kyu, being the polite guy he is, accepted and chose to seat himself next to Sungmin, forcing the latter deeper into the tiny booth. Their legs would accidentally touch at times, sending jolts of electricity down their spine. Surprisingly, the three of them got along nicely, as if old friends meeting after some time. Until that is, they were so crudely interrupted by a babbling Henry. 

 

After a third round of Jackrabbits for their table, Henry had taken it upon himself to sit next to Ryeowook, who yelled loudly at him. 

 

“Yah! Am I paying you to play around?”, Henry only grinned as his boss scooted down the booth to make room for the waiter. Slyly, he snatched Sungmin’s freshly made drink and ignored the feisty glare from its owner. 

 

“Wow. Hyung!”, Henry made an exaggerated gesture of opening his arms wide.

“Wow. That was really one of the best acts I’ve ever seen after 3 years here!,” he continued, smiling at the modesty of the singer.

 

“Eyy, thats too much. I’m glad you enjoying my music.”, Kyu flashed a smile back, shaking Henry’s eagerly outstretched hand. 

 

“No, no. It was really, ‘wow’. Right, Bunny-hyung?”, Sungmin threw a threatening glare at his big mouth of a friend, who in renowned obliviousness, missed it entirely.  The same look was sent Ryeowook’s way, who very obviously, turned his hide in an attempt to stifle his laughter. This went noticed by all of them as the shaking shoulders were a dead giveaway. 

 

Kyu, bemused and curious, asked, “Bunny…?”, a dangerous smirk playing at his lips. Sungmin could only redden in response.

 

Before Sungmin even had a chance to change the subject, Henry had already began babbling about the elder’s past as a waiter. And in accurate and great detail, might he add. His cheeks were far more red than the drinks before them, only deepening in colour as Henry continued to recite the story. 

 

“Two or so years ago, Sungmin-hyung used to prance around shirtless! You shoud’ve seen him! He was so hot, so hot.”

 

“Oh?” Kyuhyun asked, a playful smile directed at the man of the topic. Sungmin wanted to die. His time working at Ryeowooks was a desperate time. He needed the money and he maybe liked the attention. It made him confident. But he barely knew Kyu and he was already hearing his not so secret-darkest secret.

 

“I did not prance!”, Sungmin pouted, giving Henry ‘the look’. Maybe he did prance, just a little.

 

“His hair back then was platinum blonde. I really thought he was a foreigner.” Kyuhyun continued to sip his drink, fighting down the urge to laugh. 

“But see our uniforms now? Hyung had a special one. He was the only one who only wore the collar and cuffs of the shirt. Other than that, he had bunny ears- and a tail!”

 

Ryeowook cackled, unable to hold in his amusement any longer. “Sungmin was my most popular waiter. I’m almost certain he made more in tips than he was paid. He went by Bunny. The customers loved him.”, the babbling continued. 

“It’s a waste he looks all proper and boring now.”, Henry lashed, his nose crinkling at the sight of Sungmin’s oversized sweater. 

 

“Henry.”, he hissed at the young waiter, arms crossed and face flushed with embarrassment.  

 

“Actually, Henry-ssi…”, Kyu started, glancing over at a certain fuming bunny, looked him up and down before continuing.  “As much I wish I could’ve seen this infamous Bunny. I think Sungmin-ssi here is still very much beautiful and alluring”, he smirked, and Sungmin swore he saw stars in that smile. 

 

Henry could only shrug before excusing himself, clearing the table of the empty cocktail glasses and sending his boss a knowing wink.

 

“Success”, the boss and the employee thought. 

 

“Aigoo. Sorry to interrupt the two of you mentally making love, but it’s late and Yesungie is waiting for me. I’ll go.”, and the owner left with a wink, leaving a flustered Sungmin and an amused Kyu. 

 

When Sungmin had arrived earlier, the bar was full and lively. But as it reached one in the morning, the customers had began to clear out. It was Sunday, and tomorrow was a work day. He swore he had no idea how the time passed so quickly. Before he noticed, he was so engaged in Kyu’s company that he cursed at himself. Work was waiting for him as early as 9AM. Somehow speaking with the singer calmed the nervousness rousing in him. Kyu was simply soothing.

 

Kyu suddenly spoke softly, placing his hand on Sungmin’s back. Through the layers of clothes, Sungmin could feel the heat of the singer’s beautiful hand. What he would give to have that heat on other parts of his. He was disappointed when the hand moved as quickly as he felt it press against him.

 

“Sungmin-ssi, I spoke honestly. I hope it doesn’t bother you. You are quite beautiful.”, Kyu smiled, his teeth showing slightly.

 

“And Henry was right. Your voice is heavenly, so much that I think I would like to hear it again…” Sungmin shot back, smiling sweetly at his newly-made friend.

 

Letting out a soft chuckle and placing a few bills on the table, Kyu stood to leave. After taking a step away, he turned his body slighly, a slight more than playful smirk on his face, eyes glinting with mischief. “I’ll be leaving now. But I hope I see you again. Tomorrow? I might prepare a song, just for you.”, with that, he left, not giving the flustered bunny a chance to respond. 


	3. Chapter 3

“So? What’s going on? You said you liked it in China?”, Ryeowooks voice much more serious than the tone he uses at work. Sungmin sighed, plopping himself down onto the bed. He loved Ryeowook as family if not much more, and he was thankful the bar owner lent him a spare room, but his nosiness was much less appreciated. He could never hide things from the nosy blonde well, Ryeowook always managed to weasel information out of him. 

 

The younger took the sigh as a sign to clumsily scramble in and shut the door behind him, and took a spot next to Sungmin on the bed. Between the two of them, this room had always been Sungmins. Although Sungmin had moved out years ago, the walls remained pink, and all the items he choose to leave still sat where they left them. It was both bittersweet and comforting that a place that was once his home would always be his home. For this, Sungmin was eternally thankful for his friend. 

 

He had originally moved out of his parent’s home soon after he entered university. Leaving was hard, but it was harder to see his family suffer under financial issues. So with only his clothes and his scholarships in his possessions, he left for Seoul. In the process, he met Ryeowook. Ryeowook was someone he could never replace, the man helped turn his life around.

 

“This a secret between the two of us, please don’t tell anyone. Don’t even repeat it in your head. Not even Yesung!”, he pleaded, giving the younger a very convincing ‘look’. 

 

“Cross my heart and swear to die!”

 

“Well, I saw my boss getting hot and heavy with the presidents son. They saw me and immediately applied my transfer.”, he sighed, feeling the younger man pat his back for comfort. 

 

If he was honest, he didn’t really mind the secret relationship. As cliche as it was, it didn't affect his work nor his personal life. It only stung that after 2 years of working under Hankyung, his boss had not trusted him enough and sent him away. His transfer wasn’t due until he finished 4 years at the main branch. Truthfully, he didn’t mind. In a way it was sort of a promotion. He lost his position but his salary will be nearly double. 

 

“I’ll be a personal assistant for Mr. Cho Kyuhyun. I haven’t met him yet. All I know is that he is the president’s son. I have to train for a week with his secretary before I meet him.”

 

“C-Cho Kyuhyun? So you don’t know who he is? You won’t be a secretary?”, Ryeowook stuttered in surprise. Sungmin only lifted an eyebrow in his direction, choosing not to question the strange behaviour. 

 

“It’s okay, Ryeonngu. I get paid more. And I bet Cho Kyuhyun-ssi is just another spoilt kid like his brother”, he smirked, winking at his nervous friend.

 

“Mhmm okay! Treat me and Yesungie soon then! We want meat!”

 

“Yah, you always want meat”, he playfully slapped his dongsaengs shoulder, laughing when he faked being hurt.

 

“I’ll go then, hyung. Make yourself at home~”

 

Once he found himself alone again, Sungmin sighed for the nth time. He spoke honestly to Ryeowook. He wasn’t mad about the situation but he would have to admit he was a little stressed. His mind was far too busy imaging what ‘tomorrow’ with Kyu would entail, and it made his heart race. He couldn’t help himself. The vocalist was handsome- even down to his fingers. Not only did the taller man have a good sense of humour, he was great company and he was playful. And his voice. His oh so sexy voice. 

 

This was going to be a long night for the ex-playboy bunny. 

 

-

 

7:35AM

 

In a slow and peaceful fashion, the sun calmly ascended in the sky, warming the darkness of the night. Purple, and blue hues were replaced with oranges, reds, and yellows. A new day, a new beginning. Sungmin repeated this in his head, as if a mantra. As much as he would’ve liked to ogle at the beauty of the sun, It would damage his eyes and he was more focused on the beauty he saw in his reflection.

 

He admired himself in front of the glass doors of SJ Corp. He didn’t want to admit it, but he spent extra long on his hair. Yesterday’s boring black Sungmin was entirely replaced by bleached-blonde-babe Sungmin. Almost three years ago he made the decision to end his streak of colored hair for his new job at the company. His once long blonde hair was chopped and dyed black. He could easily blend in with the majority of the population. 

 

Truthfully, Henry’s words made him a little insecure. He didn’t want to be ‘boring’ in an already boring company, he wanted to shine. Perhaps it was the wrong career to shine but he was good at his job. And it brought in the money. Sacrifices need to be made, he supposes. 

 

Not only did he spend extra time on his hair, which was the right decision, he felt, he also borrowed some of Ryeowooks clothing. Reflected back at him stood a man, shorter than he would like but a proud man nonetheless. His hair was once again platinum blond, parted on his right side and tucked behind his ear while his fringe hung loosely over his eye. Blonde did make him look younger. He wore a light pink dress shirt, paired with a dark grey tie. He matched his shirt with a lighter grey suit jacket. Not to toot his own horn, but he looked far from approaching the age of twenty-six. 

 

Lee Sungmin still had it in him. And he was having trouble keeping it in.

 

With twenty-five minutes to spare, Lee Sungmin strode into the main branch, his head held high, a deep breath in and a fierce smile. 

 

The lobby, a common-area all employees and guests would see daily, was far above his imagination. Compared to the white, cream and neutral colors of the China branch, the Korea branch almost exhibited luxury. Black granite, dark oak furnishing, and lavish chandeliers. He knew the company was doing very well, but he didn’t know to what extent. Lee Sungmin was almost intimidated. 

 

Back at the China branch, he knew the atmosphere to be warm and welcoming. Everyone, regardless of status or position, smiled and spoke kindly each other. It was mostly due to the insistence of the director, Hankyung, that they all act with respect and kindness. Their motto was,  ‘extraordinary respect, extraordinary success’. They all had the same goal, after all. 

 

But this branch made Sungmin nervous. Not a single person smiled, apart from the front desk women who looked almost plastic. They had smiles plastered on their faces, but their eyes didn’t smile. It was slightly eerie. 

 

Soon enough, familiar red hair and a gummy smile entered his vision. A man, skinnier than paper, but looked happier than the sun, walked briskly towards Sungmin, his hand extended.

 

“Sungmin-ssi! It’s been a long time. Welcome to SJ Corps. Seoul, the main branch.”, the redhead winked.

 

“Eunhyuk-ssi. I’m glad to be working with you again. Good to be back.”, Sungmin returned the gesture, partially confused.

 

Eunhyuk had been the one to refer him to a position in Sj Corps. The both of them grew up together, facing the challenges of teenage hood, and discovering their preference for dick with each others comfort. The anchovy had not changed one bit.

 

“I’m glad to see you’ve climbed up the ladder.”, with a laugh Eunhyuk’s smile faded into a more business like one as he urged the blonde to follow. 

 

Sungmin followed the skinnier man into the elevator, observing quietly as the door closed and the button labeled ’13’ lit up. 

 

Once they were in the privacy of the steel elevator, he asked, giggling as his friend turned to face him with a gummy smile. “Yah, Lee Hyukjae. What was that about?”

 

“Things turned to shit after you left, Min. President Younghwan said that this is a workplace and not a bar. It might be because of his Son, Heechul-ssi, but I don’t know the details. It’s been so lonely!”, he whined, stomping a foot down. Sungmin giggled at the antics of his anchovy-like friend. He felt warm. This job would be difficult but having a good friend so close by gave him a little bit of hope.

 

To his knowledge, Heechul-ssi had been found out to be gay, and in a relationship. President Younghwan is a large homophobe, which Sungmin resented but such is the norm for their society. Heechul who was previously the Vice President of Operations, had his position revoked in order to contain the scandal throughout the company. It seems that the other son has taken over the position.

 

In the midst of their banter and catching up, they were cut off by the shrill ‘ting’ of the elevator, indicating that they reached the 13th floor. Less than a few minutes had passed since they both got on but it felt like more than that. Eunhyuk had that effect on him, he seemed to make things better. 

 

Even as they grew up, Sungmin always found himself constantly leaning on Eunhyuk, who was a pillar of support. Together they completed each other, but not romantically. Eunhyuk had Donghae, and Sungmin would never sabotage their love. But he was still a little jealous, maybe a lot.

 

Sungmin stepped out, his stomach flipping in protest as the doors slid open before him. Before he could fully step out, Hyukjae pulled his hand gently, making his heart race. With sad yet firm eyes, Hyukjae spoke, as calmly and comforting as he could, 

 

“Changmin is the secretary. Be careful of him. Don’t let him get to you, he’ll warm up eventually.”, with a final reassuring smile, the stainless steel doors clasped shut and Hyukjae was gone, stranding a dumbfounded Sungmin on the 13th floor.

 

What could that mean? He spoke to Changmin or rather, Shim Changmin-ssi, on the phone. He sounded nice enough. Perhaps his work ethic differed?

 

Sungmin pondered over the meaning of his friend's warning as if it held the answer to life. Failing to notice the set of footsteps resounding in the hall behind him, he jumped when he heard a voice speak, echoing loudly in the hall.

 

“Welcome to the 13th floor of SJ Corp, Lee Sungmin-ssi”, he turned slowly, mouth gaping in surprise. 

 

-


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome to the 13th floor of SJ Corp, Lee Sungmin-ssi”, he turned slowly, mouth gaping in surprise. 

 

While Hyukjae was much like he expected, Shim Changmin was far from what he had in mind. Over the distortion of a phone call, he sounded like a kind, respectful middle aged man. But in front of him was a tall, young, and strikingly handsome secretary. Like Ryeowook, Changmin had an air of authority around him, one that you would just want to submit to. Very opposite to Sungmin’s own well-cared-for milky white skin, Changmin had tanned, almost caramel colored skin. His hair was dark brown and his eyes, oh his eyes, were dark- almost sultry despite being mismatched. The secretary had a cheeky smile, almost reminding Sungmin of a certain someone. 

 

In all of Sungmin’s life, he had never gazed upon someone who resembled a marble statue more than Changmin, who was a mix of tall, dark, and handsome. Already, he felt his confidence suffer under the piercing gaze of the secretary, who seemed unwavered, almost indifferent to Sungmin’s presence.

 

“Shim Changmin-ssi. I’ll be under your care.”, Sungmin bowed, feeling the heat from the gaze of the other man. With a quick handshake, Changmin walked away, ushering him to follow. Changmin seemed not to be a man of many words.

 

Side by side they walked through the corridor, silent in each others company. Very unlike the lobby, the flooring was a modest dark hard wood, while the walls were a dark, royal blue. The lobby seemed so monochromatic compared to the elegance of the 13th floor. Sungmin couldn’t help but marvel at the simplicity of it all. Lined on the walls were countless CD albums by various artists and singers. Whoever decorated was very obviously in love with music. Sungmin’s heart swelled warming as he recognized some albums as he passed by. 

 

Super Junior. Dong Bang Shin Ki. Girl’s Generation. Sung Si Kyung. Kim Bum Soo.

 

These were all favourites of Sungmin. Perhaps he would get along quite well with his new coworkers. 

 

Once they reached a set of glass double doors, which led to the lobby and waiting room area, several familiar looking albums caught his eye. Displayed in shelf casing were Autumn Prince’s latest releases, autographed! Sungmin felt a wide smile contorting his face as he admired the signature. He could only ever dream of meeting the balladeer himself, who rarely made any appearances. These signed albums must either cost a fortune or an employee knows him personally. Maybe they could get Sungmin some too!

 

“Shim Changmin-ssi, are you perchance a fan of Autumn Prince as well?”, he smiled hard, trying to contain the excitement of his favorite vocalist.

 

“I would prefer you refrain from speaking to me unless it’s about work. And now that you mention it, let’s start shall we?”, Changmin’s business smile never broke, even as Sungmin’s own smile faded.

 

Perhaps he might not get along with his new coworker after all. 

 

 

-

 

 

The sun had started dipping into the fiery orange horizon, breathing warmth through the autumn wind, allowing the leaves to fly in slight wisps. It wasn’t long after his ‘training’ with Changmin that he found himself nervously sitting in his friend’s bar, ‘In the Closet’. At nearly seven pm in into the evening, he was already fiddling with his fingers in excitement over his ‘date’ with Kyu. For all he knew, he could’ve been simply teased and had read too much into the singer’s words. But his heart told him otherwise. If anything he should trust, it should be his heart, as Ryeowook would say. 

 

While he was at work, it took no less than an hour for the truth in Hyukjae’s warning to shine. The secretary was simply devilish. Only the promise of the upcoming date could keep Sungmin’s sanity in place. 

 

Changmin was handsome indeed, but that is about all that is good about him. And maybe he does his job well, but Sungmin would not admit that aloud. Without any hit of hesitance or mercy, Changmin made it as clear as day, that Sungmin was not only unfit as a secretary but also as a mere assistant. Truthfully, that stung. But Sungmin was willing to learn and he was determined. While Changmin would handle planning, organizing meetings and phone calls - the important stuff, Sungmin would do the more tedious tasks. These tasks include writing the phone call messages, organizing documents, typing letters, making coffee for Mr. Cho and such. Very small things that didn’t require training but in the end of the day, all he would be is Mr. Cho’s bitch. 

 

Whether is was the way Sungmin stacked paper, or the way he held a pen, Changmin would be relentless in ‘correcting’ it. There was apparently no place for disorder in Floor 13. This was no defeat for Sungmin though, he would never back down from a challenge, even if the challenger was the devil himself. 

 

Nontheless, the work day ended quite peacefully for him, and so that brought him to ‘In the closet’. He sat in the same booth the three of them, Ryeowook, Kyu and himself, occupied the night before. Only this time, he did not wear the horrid oversized jumper he wore on the plane, he was dressed as sexily as he could muster. 

 

A black, almost sheer v-neck, with a material that when rubbed the wrong way made his nipples hard, hugged his torso tight, curving into all the right places. The cut of the shirt dipped just deep enough on his chest to reveal the groove of his pectorals. To accentuate his perfect and large butt, he chose a black pair of tight skinny jeans. All the black he wore contrasted with his platinum blonde hair so well that he was sure he could pass off as an idol. Finally, to complete the look, he had dark shadowy eyeliner smeared on his lids, adding sexy to his naturally large doe eyes. If it wasn’t his attitude that proclaimed confidence, then he sure his appearance would say enough.

 

Satisfied and slightly bored, he stretched his elbows out, resting his chin on the top of his hands. The day seemed to have gone by so quick yet he felt exhausted. Changmin had taken most of his mental strength throughout the day. He needed a certain something to recharge him. A certain something like Kyu’s voice. 

 

While he waited for the time pass, the world around him seemed to just float by. To Sungmin’s distracted mind, all the chitchat of the bar seemed to fuse together, forming a single fluid incoherent background noise. There was no Henry or Ryeowook to bother. He felt lonely. 

 

It was always the times that found himself lonely without much to do that the feelings he has tried to run away would catch up. Lee Sungmin, the confident fox, was just a cover. He began to wonder if anybody would ever see through it. Deciphering between who he really was and the person he wanted to be became a blur.

 

A quick peak at one window revealed the sun, now dipping deeper and deeper into the horizon, making room for the ever-rising moon that painted the sky navy and purple. The once orange and orange fire quickly died to make room for the moon to light the night. Sun down always happened too quickly for Sungmin to appreciate fully. But it reminded him to look forward to a new day.

 

He sat unmoving in his seat, his thoughts easily drowning out the noise of the bar. As he waited, insecurity began to wash over him. Nothing told him that he wasn’t simply being teased by the vocalist. What if he fell hopelessly into a game he couldn't win? Being so dressed up suddenly made the blonde feel stupid. He felt his cheeks flush with the heat of embarrassment. He was in a gay bar, wearing something that left little to the imagination, all in hopes of impressing someone he just met. He was being foolish.

 

When the cheering started and the bar grew lively, Sungmin continued to sit, blind to the excitement that occurred behind him, much like the previous night. What snapped Sungmin from his dream-like daze was the voice that he had been wanting to hear since he had heard it last.

 

Softly, and sweetly it spoke, 

 

“I’m dedicating this song to a certain Sungmin. I hope you enjoy it.”, Sungmin didn’t even have to turn to see the owner, because he already knew. A voice like that was unique, immediately recognizable, and just so caramel-like.

 

Before Sungmin could huff and puff and protest, two waiters led him from the comfort of his booth, to the publicity of the bar stage. Each step he took made him feel light headed. Sungmin has walked through the bar more times than he could count. He knew his way around with his eyes closed, yet when he had waited countless minutes to reunite with the singer and he could not even muster the courage to look into Kyu’s brown orbs. 

 

The waiters, both handsome in their own ways, Kibum and Kangin, sat him gently onto the stool in front of the mic. Silence washed over the crowd, the customers listened intently. There was no avoiding it now. With a deep breath, Sungmin looked up at the owner of the most beautiful voice in the world, his breath hitching as his heart made leaps in his chest. 

 

Kyu was smiling widely at him, eyebrows raised and his face glowing with joy and amusement. The moon; the sun; seeing Hyukjae, none of these could compare to the sigh of Kyu smiling. His smile was brighter than the moon, warmer than the sun, more familiar thank Hyukjae. Kyu’s smile gave him butterflies.

 

‘What?’, Sungmin mouthed, feeling himself smile the more he looked at the smirking singer. Kyu stood proudly on the stage like he was born to perform. His brown hair was tousled and messy, almost like a poodle. He wore a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up and the first three buttons undone with his tie loosely around his neck. When the spotlight stopped on the vocalist, Sungmin was sure his heart stopped, that he was going into cardiac arrest.

 

He had never seen a sight as beautiful. The sun rise would lose to the beauty that is Kyu. Something about the Kyu’s eyes would twinkle in the light when they made eye contact sent Sungmin’s heart fluttering. 

 

Sungmin could only gape with parted lips as the song began and Kyu’s voice spilled out, flowing carefully but strongly like a river. With each word he sang, Sungmin felt his heart overflow with emotion. At some point his gaping mouth had turned into a wide smile, he didn’t notice when. He was too focused on the song he was being serenaded with and the aura Kyu had when he sang. It was not the feel of a casual bar singer, but the feel of a true artist.

 

Unlike the usual atmosphere of the bar, all the customers paid silence to listen to the music. In the quietness of the room, Kyu’s rich voice echoed skillfully. Sungmin noted how the vocalists eyes fluttered closed when he sang higher notes. He noted when Kyu made hand gestures as he got into the song. Kyu didn’t look like he was singing. He looked like he was telling a story through music; through his voice. Anybody could sing. But Kyu could make music.

 

As the Kyu sang the last verse,  ( He’s singing ‘A million pieces’! )

 

“ Tonight you are a million pieces

You fill, fill and fill my heart deeply

You collect my broken heart

Tonight in the most deep place, your light filled me fully”,

 

Surprised, Sungmin felt tears wet his cheeks, only to be wiped away by the singer. They were not tears of sadness nor happiness. He was just so moved, and so touched by the emotion in Kyu’s voice. As much as he wanted to look away from the deep gaze of the singer, he found himself unable to. Despite feeling naked and vulnerable, he felt security.

 

“Sungmin-ssi, will you have dinner with me?”, Kyu asked, kneeling to meet Sungmin at eye level, a cheeky and warm smile plastered on his face. As if on cue, the customers stood in their drunken stupor, whistling loudly as they cheered.

 

‘Say yes!’, Sungmin heard somewhere cheer. In deep embarrassment and amusement, he feels his cheeks hurt at how hard he smiled. He will get his revenge. Not now, but he will. Today had been so emotionally draining for him yet he had no regrets about his day. Not too shabby for a Monday.

 

Pushing the vocalist to stand, with all the confidence he could muster, Sungmin pressed a soft kiss to Kyu’s cheek, striding past as the singer flushed a pink color. 

 

“Wednesday, Kyu. Pick me up at 7. I’ll kill you if you’re late.”, he giggled, winking at the dumbfounded, embarrassed and incredibly happy singer. A large cheer erupted in the crowd as Sungmin ran up the stairs leading to the upper-level apartment. He was relieved that it wasn't a ploy, but now he couldn’t wait for Wednesday to come.

-


	5. Chapter 5

“Was it necessary? Chull-ah?”, the taller man asks heavily in an accent. In his tight embrace was the small frame of Heechul, who nestled deeper into the embrace.

 

“Mhm what?”

 

“He was the best secretary I’ve ever worked with”, the man smiles, breathing in the lemony scent of Heechul’s hair. Heechul smelled of comfort; comfort he would seek no matter the distance. 

 

“I’m sorry, Hannie. But I can’t risk it. He’ll be fine with Kyuhyun.”, Heechul whispered, placing tired kisses across Hankyung’s jaw. “Nobody can find out.”

 

“Okay, okay, princess.”, Hankyung smiled in defeat, tightening his embrace over his sleepy lover. He would sacrifice the world for Heechul, his best employee included. Any attempt in arguing with his lover would only end in his loss anyway. After all he has done to Heechul, saying ‘no’ seemed impossible.

 

The two lovebirds, protected and engulfed by the warmth of love, fell into a slumber. Their worries faded with each breath they took; their hearts syncing into one fluid rhythm.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday morning found Sungmin bouncing, working extra hard and confusing a certain secretary. Sungmin was not a hard worker, but an annoyance; is what Changmin would’ve liked to say. 

 

After the second day of training, due to the simplicity of the job, Changmin had run out of things to nag about. This meant that the short blonde was free to do his work until the following Monday. Monday was the day he would be assigned to Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. 

 

At the news of the transfer, Changmin had promised Kyuhyun-ssi that he would only have the most qualified; the most competent employee prepared. And Changmin never backed out on his words. But only after two days, Sungmin was already more than the secretary needed him to be. The blonde was skilled. 

 

Sungmin looked forward to that day, eager to get away from Changmin’s hawk-like eyes. It would be nice to work without feeling daggers piercing his backside, though he would miss Changmin’s barking. Only two days together and Sungmin considered the secretary a friend, something the secretary would refuse to acknowledge. 

 

It was later that afternoon when Sungmin was asked, more like ordered, by his coworker, to fetch coffee. Changmin justified this with the reason being their boss would expect coffee at times and Sungmin should know the order and the cafe by heart. From all that Changmin described, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi must’ve been just as bad, if not worse than Changmin. This gave Sungmin shivers. One of the Changmin was barely tolerable, but two? 

 

“Black. BLACK! That means NO milk. Honey and not sugar. Don’t you mess up!”, Changmin called out, hand slamming against his desk with each sentence. 

 

Before Changmin could shout further orders, Sungmin slipped out of the lobby, gliding past the albums and mashed on the elevator button. For a brief moment he wondered  if he would run into Hyukjae again. Over the two years he was in China, he lost most contact with his friends. Hyukjae and Ryeowook were no exception. He felt guilty, but focusing on work made it easier to forget. 

 

After spending so much time with Changmin, he could only tolerate so much. This was his chance to re-explore the city. Two years gone really did a number on his appreciation for the beauty of Seoul. 

 

Outside, the sun was high in the afternoon sky. Small, stretched clouds covered parts of the sun, providing the solace of cool shadows against the warmth of the sun. But in the middle of autumn, it was a bit chilly. He only buried further into his warm, quilted coat. The wind brushed against Sungmin softly, like gentle whispers from Prince of Autumn himself. Without much thought, he began to hum, ‘At Gwanghwamun’, as he skipped towards the cafe with he directions Changmin had given.

 

Red, yellow, and brown leaves danced down from trees, carelessly landing on the ground. It was inevitable that those leaves would eventually decompose in peace, or be crushed by a shoe or car. Sungmin had to wonder if the Autumn resembled himself in a way. His life was always moving so quickly, he felt like he danced in between time. Eventually, the season will change, beginning everything anew. Life and death were funny in the way that somehow, death marks rebirth. 

 

There was nothing special about the cafe he stumbled upon. It was tiny, sandwiched between two large business buildings. While the buildings were made of shiny, and sparkling material, the cafe was of wood. It almost resembled a cottage. Though it did look welcoming. A sign placed hanging over the door read, ‘Time Cafe. Lose yourself to time. Even for just a second’. Personally, Sungmin would have preferred a ‘Starbucks’, but since he was given money for the chore, he wouldn’t complain. 

 

Interestingly, the cafe was almost invisible to the average eye, unless you were looking specifically at it. You would never expect a cafe as such to be in the center of a business-related area. A wooden cottage cafe was simply out of place in the modern technology of business.

 

Under his weight, the wooden floor boards creaked slightly. Once Sungmin stepped inside of the small cottage cafe, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee quickly invaded his senses. The inside was exactly what you would expect from a cottage exterior. All of the furniture looked hand carved and homey. It almost resembled a fairy tale, like a house you would expect Goldilocks to barge into. Littered neatly on shelving were books of different genres. There was at least one book that could appeal to every guest. Sungmin wouldn’t mind passing the time here. 

 

Sungmin could respect his boss’ preference to the coffee here, it was beautiful. He wouldn’t mind the walk if each time could mean he can experience the simplicity and warmth of the cafe. He was glad he didn’t change his mind about Starbucks earlier. ‘Time Cafe’ couldn’t be compared to a popular franchise, it was too unique.

 

“Tall, dark roast with honey, please. No milk.”, he asked the woman at the counter, using the cutest voice he could. It was a habit of his he had since he was in high school, earning him the rightful title, ‘Noona-killer’.  The habit began with a bet, started by none other than Lee Hyukjae. Sungmin had lost a bet with him, and his punishment was to use aegyo on his maths teacher for a higher grade. 

 

After thanking the barista, he stood out to the side, passively staring out the window with disinterest. In the outside chill, business men paced across in every direction. He wondered if he looked like that. With black hair and a black suit, Sungmin was sure he would’ve looked just like the men outside. This cafe seemed to be invisible to them. How does the cafe even manage to maintain itself? Sungmin could not understand, but the amount of guests inside told him otherwise. 

 

Every table was full, everyone had smiles on their faces. It didn’t matter if they sat alone or with company, everyone seemed to be satisfied in the coziness of the cafe. In the chill outside, the cafe was a friendly, warm solace. He wondered if the coffee tasted as good as it smelled, but that would have to wait for another time.

 

“Tall dark roast with honey, no milk.”, the barista echoed to the cafe.

 

Disappointment filled him as he walked towards the counter. His order was made so quickly that he would soon have to leave…and return to the devil known as Shim Changmin. The cafe was so peaceful and he would like to stay longer, but work awaited him…as well as a date in the evening. 

 

With a breath short of a sigh, he stretched his hand to grab the cup, only to brush against someone with the same intention. Electricity jolted down his spine at the touch, his heart pacing he apologized, flustered, not meeting eyes with the stranger.

 

“Sorry sir, I must’ve made a mistake”

 

“Sungmin-ssi?”, Kyu asked, bemused at their coincidental meeting. Kyu had never seen Sungmin in work attire before.

 

“Ah. Kyu!”, Sungmin said, a little too loud when he saw heads turn. Kyu was staring at him with an eyebrow raised with bemusement. Instead of the usual messy brown mane, Kyu’s hair was neatly styled, parted on the right so his fringe would cover his forehead partially. It was truly a handsome sight. Sungmin’s heart crept to his throat as he observed this ‘new’ version of Kyu.

 

Similar to the attire the singer wore on their date two nights before, he wore a dark navy suit and black tie. The suit fit him admirably, and his smirk only added to the aura of importance surround him. He resembled a wealthy heir to a company. It was at this time that he realized that they knew so little about each other yet he was still so infatuated with Kyu.

 

“Take it Sungmin-ssi, mine must be next.”, he could only oblige, unable to say no to the handsome man. “How did you find this place? Most people just ignore it.”, Kyu inquired, giggling as he cutely titled his head to the side.

 

“Ah..my co worker told me about it.” What a coincidence that both Kyu and Changmin had the same order, and by extension, his boss liked it too. Sungmin was puzzled. Black coffee with honey wasn’t the most popular combination, but who was he to judge?

 

“Ah really? Let’s keep it our secret then—“, Kyu started before the ringing of his phone interrupted.

 

‘Yah! Where are you? You’re late. The meeting is in 5! Get your ass back ASAP’, the voice on the phone yelled sounding similar to Changmin. Sungmin almost laughed at how the voice was ordering a fumbling Kyu around. He was glad that they could both share this sentiment. But his heart stung at how unguarded Kyu was when he spoke on the phone. 

 

“I’ll be there in a bit, Min. Just finishing up.”, Kyu hushed into his phone, eyeing the amused look on Sungmin’s face as he grabbed the other coffee. “I have to get to a meeting. See you tonight.”, Kyu smiled warmly, the back of his hand brushing softly against Sungmin’s heated cheeks. 

 

Like the smell of the coffee in the autumn wind, Kyu was gone. 

 

-


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back to the office was uneventful. “How can it take you 20 minutes to get coffee from a cafe 5 minutes away?”, Changmin had yelled but took the drink anyway. It only cost an extra 5 minutes because he had run into Kyu. Secretly, Sungmin had a sipped a bit of the drink, vowing to return on his own time to enjoy it wholly. It was indeed the best brew he’s had. Even without milk, the coffee had no bitterness and the honey enhanced a flavor that sugar would only mask.

 

Sungmin couldn’t help but wonder if Kyu would call him, ‘Min’. He had been called every name possible that could be made with ‘Sungmin’, but the way Kyu had said it was like the music he sang. It was just so endearing. He almost felt jealous of the ‘Min’ that Kyu spoke to over the phone. 

 

Not even Changmin’s bitching could reach Sungmin, as the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach kept him distracted. The Kyu he knew for the past few days was a cheeky and playful brat. But the Kyu he just ran into was the epitome of handsome. He looked so professional and clean that Sungmin could only visualize the image of a woman next to Kyu. She could give him a family he deserves, and they could have pretty babies. This thought made his heart drop. He couldn’t be that for Kyu, his anatomy just wouldn’t allow it.

Sungmin cringed. He hated acting like such a love virgin. It’s not like he was in love with Kyu, he just found him enticing and liked his company. He wasn’t even sure if these feelings were even reciprocated.

 

“Get out”, Changmin hissed, startling Sungmin from his paper work. They had been working in peaceful silence since the coffee break and this sudden mood switch was unexpected.  “I’ve had enough of you sighing every two minutes.”, the secretary hissed, angrily threading his fingers through his hair.

 

“You’re done for the day. You did well today…just leave”, a ghost of a smile almost graced Changmin’s sour features but his crabbiness resumed. Not willing to take any more of the snarky comments, Sungmin bowed and excused himself, walking to the elevator in a calmly matter before jumping up and down in silence.

 

He knew Changmin was warming up to him. It was the first positive statement he had received from the secretary and it had happiness bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Enduring Changmin’s bullshit wasn’t easy but it paid off. All that was left on his schedule today was a date with Kyu. 

 

Despite his thoughts earlier about not being a woman, he was going on a date with Kyu. If anything would come from their endeavors, they would cross that bridge when they got there, but for now, all they had to do was enjoy each other. But he was still hesitant to be entirely himself.

 

 

-

The moon shone proudly and wholly as it ascended through the sky. There was not a cloud in sight to hinder the graceful moonlight. Sungmin, as usual, was early for the arranged time. Changmin had been merciful to him, letting him free at five pm instead of the usual six pm. He had two hours to prepare and he took no minute for granted. He wouldn’t dress like a slut today, he wanted to show Kyu he was serious, or kinky, whichever the latter would prefer.

 

Opting for a more serious than sexy look Sungmin skipped his eyeliner, removed his tie and switched his jacket for a more casual one. The end result was a business-casual outfit picked out by Ryeowook; perfect for any dinner, be it a fast food or a classy restaurant. Though he hoped the singer wouldn’t take him for fast food. A date at McDonald's could only be a disaster, but he supposes he wouldn’t mind as long as it’s with the singer.

 

At seven on the dot, a loud rumbling of an engine sounded close to the store front of ‘In the Closet’. The commotion of the loud engine stirred excitement throughout the bar, but not from Sungmin. He had other things on his mind, like how his life changed so drastically in just a few days. ‘In the Closet’ wasn’t in a poor area where sports cars are rare, but people usually visit in discretion. The fact that someone, presumably wealthy, was giving a sign to his presence at the secretly gay bar could only mean they weren't bothered by the stigma. 

 

“Looks like your knight in shining armor is here, hyung, or rather your singer in a loud fucking car”, he heard Ryeowook snicker as he cleared a table of empty glasses and plates. A naive part of Sungmin wanted to believe that Kyu was, in fact, his knight in shining armor. But the realist in him was stronger. That realist in him couldn’t stop the giddiness spreading throughout his body though.

 

With nervousness in the pit of his stomach, Sungmin let his eyes glance at the doorway, his breath catching in his throat as Kyu walked in confidently. The singer did not need to look for Sungmin, he probably already knew that the booth had become somewhat of ‘their spot’. In a similar business-casual fashion, Kyu wore the same suit he wore earlier, only missing his tie and his hair was ruffled in the usual mess. Sungmin had to wonder if Kyu messed his hair up intentionally or if it happened throughout the day. Either way, it was sexy. The fact that someone as good looking as Kyu was there for him and made him feel special.

 

“Sungmin-ssi”, Kyu greeted, mouth upturned nervously as he shoved his hands into his pockets. All the confidence the singer had walking in seemed to seep out as he stared at his feet.

 

“Kyu”, Sungmin returned, admiring the childish demeanor of his date.

 

“Sorry I’m late. I had the car cleaned before I came. Forgive me?”, the singer pouted, with his cheeks puffed out, earning a laugh from the blonde. Kyu’s ‘look’ could very well rival Sungmin’s own.

 

“That’s gross Kyu, don't make that face. It only works when I do it.”, Sungmin demonstrated his ‘look’, laughing loudly when Kyu’s face remained unchanged. “Okay, okay. You’re right on time. Shall we?”, he stood to stand, only to stop when Kyu refused to budge from his tantrum, successfully blocking Sungmin from leaving the booth.

 

This behaviour was absolutely adorable to Sungmin. For the longest time, he was known as the cute one, the aegyo king- ‘kyeomin’, but Kyu was giving him a run for his money. Kyu’s usual handsome features possessed a child-like glow when he smiled, and when he pouted too, apparently. 

 

“Aish. Alright! You’re forgiven!”, immediately Kyu smiled widely, chuckling at his own behavior and giving the blonde his arm to hold. Together they walked out of the bar, ignoring the clapping and whistling. They were becoming renowned at the bar, much to Ryeowook’s amusement. Behind their backs, they were known as ‘The playboy and his new toy’.

 

“Yah, you’re the cause of the commotion? This is your car?” Sungmin asked, surprised that Kyu drove an Audi TT Coupe. The car was a matte gunmetal grey. Somehow, the sporty yet elegant vehicle suited Kyu well. It surprised him greatly as he never imagined Kyu to be such a wealthy guy- he never acted otherwise. Not once did the singer ever boast or speak about his wealth. He only ever acted modestly and humbly, except when he was being a brat of course. But Sungmin admired that about him.

 

“Is it too much? It's too much, isn’t it. It’s a birthday gift from my father.”, Kyu frowned, childishly frowning as he held the passenger door open for Sungmin to enter. 

 

Only once they both sat in the car did Sungmin take a breath. All he could smell was Kyu. Perhaps it was the fragrance the singer wore, but it stirred certain desire inside him.  Never had he imagined himself to be in this situation. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he had never been on a date before. He only ever found himself in someone else’s car right before a one night stand. His lack of experience was almost embarrassing. 

 

For a moment they sat in awkward silence, hearts thumping nervously in each others presence. A few days ago they were simply strangers, and now they were friends, hoping to become something more. Sungmin fastened his seatbelt in silence, giggling in relief when he heard Kyu’s stomach growl. It couldn’t have been more of a perfect time to break the silence.

 

“Hungry?”, he asked with a smile, admiring the car’s interior while trying his hardest to look at everything but Kyu. The interior was entirely matte black, giving the car an overall sleek and classy look. With tinted windows and a custom interior, it surely must've cost a fortune or two. 

 

“A little. I skipped lunch to get all my work done. As you saw, I did get a coffee so I’m not entirely starving”

 

“Ah. I hope I didn’t rush you. I was let off early.”, he apologized, feeling bad that he kept the singer hungry because of his selfish request. 

 

“Mhm, it’s okay. I wanted to see you. I’ve been excited all day, my workmates were getting annoyed”, the awkwardness between them dissipated, leaving them both in a joyful mood and exchanging banter until something caught Sungmin’s attention.

 

Burrowed between the side compartment was an album that Sungmin could recognize out of thousands. The album was light blue in color, with an illustration of Autumn themed leaves. “You’re a fan of Autumn Prince too?”, he asked with excitement, admiring the disk.

 

Kyu felt his cheeks flush at the question. “Yes. You like him?”

 

“I love him! I wish he would reveal his face. I bet he’s handsome. A voice like that could only be owned by someone handsome. I swear, his voice makes me melt.”, Sungmin cooed, holding the album to his heart. “I have all his albums, I even bought the digital versions. Aish, I wish I could tell him how much I love him.” The blush on Kyu’s cheeks flushed with red, coloring his neck and shoulders.

 

With a soft chuckle, Kyu gingerly pet Sungmin’s blonde hair, earning a sound of protest from him. “Yah, don’t mess up my hair.”

 

“Thank you, Sungmin-ssi.”, Sungmin felt himself redden at the sudden sentiment. He wasn’t sure what he did but he suddenly felt shy, “Why?”

 

“Nothing. I needed that.”, Sungmin could only look at the singer in confusion as he drove. 

 

With ease, Kyu weaved in and out of traffic. Sungmin thought he looked charming with one hand on the wheel and the other holding the clutch. It looked so masculine. Sungmin couldn’t think of much else other than how he would’ve liked to give Kyu head as he drove. Nobody would find out, the tinted windows would help with that. 

 

Not too long after, they stopped in front of an elaborate restaurant named, ‘Ai’. Ai itself was not too large, nor was it too small. It was a Japanese restaurant with a store front that was so ornately decorated that Sungmin would’ve been fooled if someone had told him they were in Japan.

 

Ai stood proudly and respectfully as an oriental building. A small stream ran under a bridge that leads to the front door. Two small ponds connected to the stream, and swimming happily were colored Koi fish. Dancing around in the water, the fish almost resembled leaves in the wind. 

 

“Their sushi is amazing. You’ll like it. Promise”, the singer smirked, passing his key over to the valet. In the dimly lit front of the restaurant, Kyu looked much more flawed than Sungmin ever noticed. 

 

Both old and new scars peppered the singer's cheeks, something unnoticeable in natural and bright light. Kyu was on the skinnier side, lacking broad shoulders and thick arms- he almost looked boyish. But Sungmin never found it any less perfect. Through the dim light, Sungmin thought he fell in love at first, second, maybe even third sight. The wide smile spread over Kyu’s face only made his heart beat faster. 

 

“It looks expensive, I’m almost full just by looking.”, he grumbled. This comment only had the singer snort while Sungmin rolled his eyes. 

 

“I asked you out to dinner, so my treat, right?”, Kyu laughed again at the blonde’s expression and urged him inside. It didn’t take long for their party to be seated. And much to Sungmin’s dismay, the food was indeed very good. Each bite he had tasted so fresh, he had to wonder how he had never heard of ‘Ai’ before. 

 

Two glasses and a bottle of wine later, they both stared tenderly into each other’s gaze, as if they were the only two left in the world. By this time, the restaurant had started to empty but it was just then that they started to have their fill of each other. Sungmin wasn’t sure if it was the jokes they shared or the anecdotes they told, but at some point, he felt like he was not speaking to a friend, but to a soul mate. Kyu gave him all these fleeting moments of happiness and excitement; something he has never felt before.

 

“So what do you do for work, Kyu?”, Sungmin asked, swirling his wine in his glass, pretending he wasn’t entirely curious since their run-in at the cafe and the mysterious luxury car. “We met each other at the cafe and you seemed so dressed up, I was almost shocked”, he pressed.

 

With perked interest, he watched as Kyu spoke softly, resting his chin atop his interlaced fingers, returning the look of interest with raised eyebrows. “I work at a company. My father owns it and I’m helping out. Boring, isn’t it?”. Sungmin mimicked his gesture, smiling when the singer laughed. “And yourself?”.

 

“Me? As much as I’d like to say I’m a sexy waiter, I work in an office as well. Boring, right?”, Sungmin almost laughed at the hollowed sounds of Kyu’s contagious laughter. 

 

“I still have trouble believing that.”, Kyu smirked, cocking his head slightly and eyeing the blonde’s facial features. “You’re still pretty sexy though, so no worries there. The blonde hair really, really suits you.”

 

Tilting his head back and exposing the skin of his neck, Sungmin ran his hand down his neck and down his chest, ghosting over a pert nipple teasingly slow to ensure Kyu is watching with curious eyes. “How about I show you sometime?”, his fingers stop their movement at the sound of Kyu gulping the sudden lump in his throat. 

 

“Tempting, Sungmin. I wouldn’t mind more of that.”, Kyu whispered huskily, letting his eyes glaze over Sungmin’s plump lips. 

 

“Actually, I just came back to Korea after two years abroad in China.”, Sungmin forced out, ignoring the heat growing excitedly in his core and his lower half. He just wanted to tease the singer a bit, but in turn it made him a little excited. His heart fluttered at how frustrated he could make the vocalist. “I’m working in a new office with this devil of a guy, he’s training me for a week but it’s not like he’s teaching me anything new. That prick”, he huffed, the image of Changmin’s face easing his ‘little problem’. 

 

Kyu snorted into his wine glass, “That reminds me of my secretary. He’s an asshole too. But China for two years? How could you manage? I’ve only been there once on a business trip. I wish I had a chance to see the view.”

“Let’s go together then. I bet exploring could be fun. Hope your Mandarin is good.”, Sungmin chuckled, finishing the last of the crimson liquid. “It’s beautiful there but I don’t miss it”

 

With a sly smile and a hand gesturing for a waiter to serve another bottle, Kyu teased, “I’ll hold you that, Lee Sungmin-ssi. If the opportunity comes, off we go! And I’m fluent in Mandarin”. Sungmin sighed with a smile on his face, he couldn’t win with the singer. He was never a fan of wine, personally disliking the taste, but with Kyu, he felt his guard lower with each sip of the slightly bitter alcohol.

 

“I’ve been supporting my family since I started working. It gets hard at times. I’ve always been on my own…and sometimes I want to stop so I could focus on myself.”, he let slip out, immediately regretting it as the smile faded from the singer. The silence urged him to continue while he filled with the neck of the wine glass.

 

“We used to run a business back home…but it failed. Since then I’ve been working to pay the loans, the mortgage and my brother’s tuition. It’s not like I’m broke…it’s just that it’s hard to find myself. I feel like I was robbed of what ‘growing up’ should be.”, his fiddling stopped when Kyu reached out to lay his hand over Sungmin’s. “I’m sorry I suddenly ruined the mood. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

 

“No, no Sungmin. I’m glad you opened up to me, getting to know the real you is all I want.”, Kyu shook his head, giving Sungmin’s hand a squeeze. “I know how you feel kind of…my dream has always been to be a singer. I want to hold big concerts and make music. But my father had different plans. My older brother was meant to inherit the business but he provoked my father and now I’m taking his place.”, Kyu sighed. “I dropped out of my Musical Arts degree to make my father happy. I couldn’t find myself either…until I met you.”.

 

Sungmin watched the brunette speak, heart jumping wildly in his chest. Kyu had been so understanding, and kind. The honesty they currently shared tore his heart open with raw emotion. He felt like crying. After years of harboring feelings of resentment towards his parents, someone else could understand. A weight lifted off his shoulders as Kyu’s warm words soothed him.

 

“I saw you at the bar and I just wanted to sing. I wanted you to hear it. I’m not sure why. But please say something, I feel like I’m rambling and starting to sound dumb. Maybe it’s the wine.”, Kyu laughed airily, giving Sungmin’s hand another gentle squeeze. “But he is my father—“

 

“And no matter what, our parents sacrificed for us. What else can we do?..right”, Sungmin finished for him, a sad smile gracing his face. It was true. Their mothers carried them for months and raised them until they could support themselves. They offered shelter, care, and education. Truly it was a difficult situation with no easy answers.

 

“Sungmin-ssi?”, Kyu leaned back into his chair, eyeing Sungmin with mischievous eyes.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Would you like to see something beautiful?”, Kyu chuckled, “Look in the mirror. But really, I have something to show you. It’s a good way to end the evening.”, he sat up, tugging at Sungmin’s hand. Not once did the singer release his grip off Sungmin. Though the blonde didn’t mind, it felt comfortable; it felt right. 

-


	8. Chapter 8

On a cold Wednesday Autumn evening, a rainbow of color stretched across the calm waters of Han River. The bridge was illuminated with color across its length on either side. In the darkness of the night, the light shone extra bright, providing an extraordinarily beautiful sight to those who watched it. 

 

Slowly the wind had died down and the water grew still with the dropping temperature. Each breath Sungmin drew left visible puffs of cloud that lasted only a few seconds. In the midst of the busy city of Seoul, on the other side of Banpo bridge stood Kyu and Sungmin, both facing the waters. Neither seemed to mind the chilling weather. 

 

While the bridge itself was far from aesthetically pleasing, the rainbows that lined either side were. All along the bridge, in alternating colors of reds, blues, yellows, and white, were streams of cascading water. If anything, it looked as if the bridge was held up by rainbow waves, floating in the endless sky. it looked ethereal. And it was absolutely stunning to Sungmin. “Kyu…it’s so…beautiful”, he said, breathless and in awe.

 

The bridge connected across Han river. From their position, they had a view of the Seoul skyline. Despite being fairly deep into the night, the city was wide awake. Buildings were lit with bright lights, but from across the river, all the lights were muddled into small spots of light resembling strings of fairy lights across the horizon. In the black, glass like water, the lights were reflected, creating a view only comparable to a Winter evening and a brightly light Christmas tree.

 

In all of Sungmin’s 25 years of life and his trips to Korea and China, he has never laid eyes on a sight so beautiful; so enchanting. There were plenty more bridges in Korea but the one he saw with Kyu, would remain etched in his memory. Banpo bridge with Kyu officially became one of the most beautiful moments in his life.

 

“I thought you would say that. Take it as an apology. I didn’t realize you had a lot of burdens on your shoulders. I want to help you…if you’d let me.”, Kyu reasoned, smiling as he gave Sungmin’s hand a squeeze. Since they left the restaurant, he had not let go once, not even during the drive. It was Kyu’s childish way of saying, ‘I’m here for you. I’m right here.’

 

Hand in hand and pressed up against the metal railing, they stood in brief silence, watching the splendor of Banpo bridge. The soft humming of the stream, interlaced with the sound of the stream of the water and the far away sound of cars gave the both of them an unforgettable memory. For the remainder of the evening, they were not workers; singers; waiters; or even friends, they simply existed as Sungmin and Kyu. 

 

“Want to see something else?”, the brunette asks, leading the blonde closer to the water. “There, straight down into the water”.

 

Sungmin flushed with a light pink, a smile stretching across his face. He stared down warmly at his own face, reflected by the dark glass-like water. He noticed how next to him, Kyu smiled happily, their hands still in each other's grasp.

 

“There is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You think he’ll want to go out with me again?”, with a hint of tease in Kyu’s voice, he let out a hollow chuckle, one that makes Sungmin’s heart happy. Kyu reached to grasp Sungmin’s other hand and swung their joined hands from side to side. “Well??”, he whined.

 

With a small smile, Sungmin gazed into the singer’s warm brown eyes, trying to ignore his own racing heart. All the affection they were sharing made him feel so giddy; so happy. “You’re such a fucking dork, Kyu”, and he closed the distance between them with a tight embrace. It didn’t matter if the singer felt how rapid his heart beat, or how shaky his nervous breath was. All that mattered was the moment where they were a single soul.

 

“Is that a yes?”, he heard Kyu murmur by his ears, his face nuzzled into the space of Sungmin’s neck. Despite the singer having a skinnier build, and only being a few inches taller, his arms enclosed around Sungmin made him feel safe. In the warmth of Kyu’s hug, Sungmin could only feel so small, protected, almost loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday was the worst day of Shim Changmin’s entire life. It might’ve well been Friday the 13th, with all the horrible luck befalling him. It wasn’t often that both of the most annoying people he has ever had the misfortune to know, named Kyuhyun and Sungmin, acted up at the same time.

 

Changmin’s days are consistent. He rouses from sleep at 6:30 am, grabs a shower and is ready for work at 7. In this set schedule, there is no time for playing or stalling.  He reaches the office at 7:30 and begins his work.

 

He starts with turning on the lights, in order as he reaches the lobby. It was a necessary ritual. After the lights are on, he dusts his desk, rearranges anything mislaid and goes to fix up his boss’ desk. There is usually not much to do when he arrives because before he leaves for the day, he ensures that the 13th floor is immaculate.

 

In the remained half hour before the big boss and the assistant arrive, he plays through any messages and briefs them onto cards, ready for Sungmin to create write ups of. He skims through the schedule he has arranged for Kyuhyun and sets reminders on his phone for any meetings. This is the only way to ensure maximum efficiency in the office and nothing will stop Changmin. Not one hiccup can occur or the day is ruined.

 

When it reaches 8 am, a fumbling blonde will enter, a fruity vanilla smell trailing in his wake.  This is the assistant that has recently reached number 2 in Changmin’s ‘annoying pieces of shit list’. He orders the blonde away to fetch coffee from ‘Time’. Three tall dark roasts with honey, no milk. Since the blonde’s arrival to the office, what was once only two tall dark roasts with honey and no milk, it has increased by one.

But Shim Changmin does not mind because he is not the one fetching it. 

 

5 minutes later, Kyuhyun will enter the 13th floor, Changmin welcomes him and hands him a schedule. Moments later Kyuhyun will enter his private office and he stays there as he works.

 

 Since Sungmin has joined their team, it is almost a wonder how boss and assistant have yet to run into each other. Perhaps fate does not allow it. Though it does not bother Changmin. Monday is the day they will be introduced. He loathes the day they join forces and the constant annoying will begin. 

 

This is how Shim Changmin’s mornings go. This is how they are written in his pearl red planner, written with his black fountain pen. But this is not how Friday went for Shim Changmin, no. 

 

Friday was an entire nightmare. 

 

 

‘Just for one day I would like to be

the bed in your room, oh baby

I want to hold you

in my chest more warmly’, (Hug by DBSK) 

 

An alarm sounds loudly for the third time that morning, echoing throughout the apartment. At 7 am, Shim Changmin woke up abruptly, his heart pacing rapidly from a nightmare. He never has nightmares as each dream he has is about tormenting certain people. 

 

In a record time of 10 minutes, Changmin fumbled around his apartment, skipping his shower and breakfast. But 10 minutes was not enough. It was 7:10 am when he rushed out of his apartment, hairs astray and bed forgotten. In all 2 years of his service with SJ Corp. he has never woken late or even missed a second of work. It was simply not in his plans. 

 

The secretary’s steps were heavy with fury when he stepped into the lobby of the building. In the half second he saw himself in the reflection, he was only greeted with the sight of a disheveled man, his tie crooked and the buttons of his shirt misaligned. He ignored the greetings of Seohyun and Sunny, the women working the front desk. He ignored his friend Eunhyuk who waved at him, a smirk placed annoyingly on the anchovy’s face. 

 

He was extra late because somebody closed the elevator on him as it rode up to the 26th level. All 3 of the other elevators were mysteriously out of service, despite being fine yesterday. The staircase was riddled with employees climbing up and down. Changmin was not sacrificing his dignity to be part of the sardines pressed up against each other on the stairs, it was worse than public transit.

 

After an agonizing loss of 7 minutes, he made it up without losing his dignity. At 8:05 am, Changmin made it to the 13th floor, absolutely everything outside of his expectations. Someone else had come to light the floor. Wordlessly, he walked through the corridor, stopping in front of the open lobby doors. The scent of Time’s coffee invaded his senses, causing his stomach to rumble in hunger. 

 

Changmin’s anger wavered slightly at the sight of the blonde assistant sitting behind his desk, brows furrowed in deep concentration. He could deduce that the blonde had come early and noticed his lack of presence and did it for him. Perhaps the blonde was a competent idiot. As to not disrupt the assistant, Changmin stepped in quietly, eyeing the coffee and bagel that was left on his desk. ‘How thoughtful’, he almost said aloud.

 

“Sungmin-ssi”, Changmin called out, startling the confused blonde. With a confused yelp, Sungmin stood up at once, bowing for the secretary. 

 

“C-Changmin-ssi. I apologize. I went ahead with your usual tasks as you were not here when I arrived. I won’t—," the blonde stumbled, flustered and embarrassed. 

 

“You saved me, Sungmin-ssi. You have my thanks,” Changmin bowed back earnestly, a genuine smile on his face. 

 

He had unnecessarily given Sungmin a hard time throughout the week because he found the blonde’s smile unnaturally charming. It annoyed him to be so distracted with one as ditzy as Sungmin. It annoyed him that someone other than Kyuhyun could make him want to smile. 

 

His feelings for his boss, his childhood friend, were kept guarded and secret. He knew he would never pursue it nor would he ever expect anything from the brunette. All he could do was love from afar. But the blonde had suddenly arrived like a ball of energy. He hated to say opposites attract but they did. He was constantly enticed by the lack of discouragement Sungmin had despite the work he threw at him. 

 

However, this is not how his fury ended. It only heightened with a phone call towards the end of the say, from his unrequited love, Kyuhyun. 

 

 

Thanks to Sungmin, a majority of his work was dealt with efficiently between the two of them. A task that normally took him half an hour to an hour to complete was readily finished by Sungmin in no less than twenty-five minutes. As appalling that is, the blonde was very much competent and skilled in this field. He almost felt bad for being so rude to him.

 

All that was left was to confirm the meetings, which usually ran late and ended with business dinners. Changmin, being a secretary, could never participate, but he would wait outside in the car while he prepared the following day’s schedule. A moment of rest rarely existed while he worked. 

 

Sungmin announced he is finished with his work at 4 pm and he is leaving. Changmin does not try to stop him since the blonde was more than helpful for the day. The assistant helped tremendously with the work load and even went the extra way to grab lunch for the both of them. Sungmin deserved an early finish.

 

Fifteen minutes after Sungmin left, Changmin finished his work. He has printed his documents, finalized the meetings, and arranged for a car to pick him and Kyuhyun up. The morning was a disaster, but their evening would be perfect by the book. 

 

With a loud ‘beep’, he shut his laptop off and leaned back into his chair, letting his eyes rest. All he had to do was wait for Kyuhyun to stop holding himself up in the office in time for the meeting. It was easy work.

 

“Min…”, he heard a whisper from a creak in the door of said office. “Min…Changmin!”, and he opened his eyes, finding Kyuhyun with his head poked out of the door. “Cancel the meetings. I have someone- something else to take care of. Don’t ask”, his boss orders in a relaxed voice, free from any hint of apology or resentment. 

 

Changmin could only watch in shock. All his handwork was once again crumbling at the base. “Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Cancel? Younghwan-nim will not be happy to hear about this”, he hissed, fury laced in his words. Changmin’s mind was officially falling apart. 

 

“Thanks, Changmin, you’re the best.” and his boss’ dumb face disappeared through the door, shut with a loud ‘clack’.

 

Words could not describe the anger and rage cooking inside of him. He woke up late, he complimented Sungmin, Kyuhyun canceled all the meetings. The world must’ve been ending, otherwise, this mess could not have stemmed for just anything. Massaging his temples with his thumbs, Changmin sent out a mass email to the board members, indicating that something had come up and the meeting was to be rescheduled. 

Changmin sighed in defeat. Fuck the lights and tomorrow’s schedule. Fuck Kyuhyun; fuck Sungmin; fuck his job. He was going home, getting some damn sleep and he decided he would deal with all this shit another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I aim to grow as an author and need help.
> 
> Sorry its not formatted!


End file.
